bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Combo Attacks
This is a list of combo attacks in Bayonetta. ''This list includes combos using Scarborough Fair (no "weapons") and the unique techniques/combos used for the various other weapons. There will even be videos of various combo demonstrations (most videos combine different weapons and mix together different combos). Legend is punches (P). is kicks (K). is an interval, when you see that it means you will delay your next attack for a split second then use a punch or kick. is the button to lock onto a target. (You use Right Bumper/R1) means pressing the Left Joystick forward. means to hold the button for an attack (either a punch or kick) Combinations Ground (PKP) (P P) (P K) (PPKP) (PPKKK) (PPKK P) (PPKK K) (PPK K) (PP P) (PP K) (PPPKKK) (PPPKP) (PPPKK P) (PPP P) (PPP K) (PPPPK) (PPPPP) (PPPPPK) (PPPP P) (KKK) (KK P) (K P) Air These attacks are done in the air. Most are basically like the Ground attacks except now you're in the air. However these can produce different Wicked Weaves. (PPKP) (PPPKP) (PPPKKK) (PPP K) (PPPPK) (PPPPP) (PPPPPK) Unique Weapon Combos Some weapons have unique combos that can be performed: 'Onyx Roses '''Charge Modifier Description: Holding down the corresponding attack button will cause Bayonetta to fire off one to several shots before transitioning into her next attack. or (Hold P or Hold K) ---- 'Shuraba' Iai-Jutsu (Charge Modifier) Description: Holding P charges the attack. It has 3 levels of power, longer its held the more powerful the attack. (Hold P) - Wicked Slice Description: Summons a spectral sword to slice ahead of you, serves as a Wicked Weave. (PP PPP) - Rising Wicked Slice Description: Same as above except it launches enemies into the air. (PP PP P) - Half Moon Slash Description: This is a secret attack, Bayonetta will move the sword in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. After drawing half the seal attack will send out a powerful burst of energy in the form of a sword. (Hold Targeting button) - Full Moon Slash Description: This is a secret attack, Bayonetta will move the sword in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. After drawing the whole seal then pressing the attack button Bayonetta will launch a very powerful beam of energy. (Hold Targetting button) ---- 'Kulshedra' Charge Modifier Description: Pulls small angels towards you, large angels in Witch Time. (Hold P) - Combo 1 Description: Whip Kulshedra around then perform a Wicked Backhand. (PP P) - Combo 2 ' Description: Pulls small angels towards her to excecute slap attacks then summons a Wicked Backhand) (Hold PPPPP) - '''Technique ' Description: Basically executing the Stiletto technique or locking onto the target and moving forward or (Stiletto+P or Lock On+P) ---- Durga Durga Fire '''Charge Modifier Description: Hold the correspond button to release a blast of fire. Longer its held the more powerful. or (Hold P or Hold K depeding on where Durga Fire is placed) - Combo 1 Description: Spinning Claw attack like Grace & Glory and Gracious & Glorious (PP P) - Combo 2 Description: Slow but powerful slashing attacks, depends on where Durga Fire is placed; ends in a Wicked Weave or (PPP or KKK) - Durga Lightning Charge Modifier Description: Hold the correspond button to release a blast of fire. Longer its held the more powerful. or (Hold P or Hold K depeding on where Durga Lightning is placed) - Combo 1 Description: Fast but decent slashing attacks, depends on where Durga Fire is placed; ends in a Wicked Weave or (PPPPP or KKKKK) ---- 'Durga/Lt. Col. Kilgore Exploit' Description: Performed by equipping Scarborough Fair, Bazillions, or Onyx Roses to Bayonetta's hands and Durga on her feet, and equipping Lt. Col. Kilgore on her feet in the opposite set, then executing the basic combo with the Durga set, switching to the opposite set with Lt. Col. Kilgore as soon as the kicking animation on the Durga begins will cause Bayonetta to fire twelve rockets consecutively from her feet, shooting two into the ground, five into the sky, and five straight ahead at her target. This is one of the highest damaging combos in the game, and provides an incredible amount of combo points despite its high damage. This, combined with its rather devious nature as likely being an unintended glitch, have caused many players to frown upon those who use this combo in-game, and using it has become rather synonymous with cheating. ---- 'Lt. Col. Kilgore' Charge Modifier Description: When the corresponding button is held down Bayonetta will fire off one or more rockets depending on the attack. or (PPP or KKK) - Combo 1 Description: If the button is held down during the last attack and will not only fire a rocket, but a projectile Wicked Weave as well, with the Punch combo launching up to four and the kick combo only launching one. or (PP P or KK K) - Technique Description: Executing Stiletto while equipped to the hands slot will cause Bayonetta to fire the launchers in the opposite direction and use them to propel herself towards the targeted enemy, colliding with them a few times. or ( P or K) ---- 'Odette' Charge Modifier Description: Holding the kick button will transform Bayonetta's kick attacks into either a flurry of quick kicks or a set of spinning sweep kicks. Rapidly pressing the button during the animation will increase the number of kicks or sweeps, allowing her to freeze enemies more rapidly. (Hold K) - Combo 1 Description: A set of four kicks, each of which can be charged into a flurry of kicks. If the fourth and final kick is charged the last kick will also let loose a Wicked Heel Kick (KKKK) - Combo 2 Description: A variant of Combo 1. (PKKKKK) - ---- 'Sai Fung' Charge Modifier Description: Charge up the Sai Fung for a moment before launching a volley of bullets, which will proceed to ricochet around the area. The longer the button is held down, the more bullets that will be shot. ---- 'Bazillions' Charge Modifier (Hands) Description: Fires a blue beam of light in the direction Bayonetta is facing. (Hold P) - Charge Modifier (Feet) Description :Bayonetta will fire off five disc-like shots of energy before transitioning into her next attack (Hold K) ---- 'Pillow Talk' Iai-Jutsu (Charge Modifier) Description: Holding P charges the attack. It has 3 levels of power, longer its held the more powerful the attack. (Hold P) - Combo 1 Description: Spinning Slashes. (PP PPP) - Combo 2 Description: Spinning Slashes that ends with a Vertical Slash. (PP PP P) - Half Moon Slash Description: This is a secret attack, Bayonetta will move Pillow Talk in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. After drawing half the seal attack will send out a powerful burst of energy in the form of a sword. (Hold Targeting button) - Full Moon Slash Description: This is a secret attack, Bayonetta will move Pillow Talk in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. After drawing the whole seal then pressing the attack button Bayonetta will launch a very powerful beam of energy. (Hold Targetting button) ---- 'Rodin' Charge Modifier (Hands) Description: The weapon changes into an Affinity's trumpet, and Bayonetta will fire off a single orb of energy towards her target. (Hold P) - Charge Modifier (Feet) Description: The weapon changes to into an Applaud's Bow which can loose up to three separate shots, each with one to three arrows depending on how long its charged. (Hold K) ---- Vidoes First video - Basic Combos. Second, Third and Fourth videos - Various Weapon Combos. Category:Bayonetta Category:Techniques Category:Gameplay